


A Gift From God

by zylyxdonut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zylyxdonut/pseuds/zylyxdonut
Summary: There is a HUGE trigger warning on this story for ab//se & homophobiaTRIGGER WARNING FORYELLINGAB/SEDYSPHORIADR/G USES/HS-CIDEPlease, read at your own risk, I do NOT want to wake up to 70,000 angry PMs.Anyway, DescriptionNote: This story needs updates. Please. 😀i lack motivation ✨there won't be as many chapters with trigger warnings because slow updates.+ I don't wanna write stuff like that but unfortunately thats what my brain did to heba. also, please note i will NOT use slurs.they have been used against me and hurt. so they will be skipped.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TW FOR THIS DESCRIPTION: DR/GS, MENTION OF AB/SEMy name is Heba, well, at least I think it is. If you asked my parents, they'd tell you something completely different. I'm sixteen, and I've already gone through more than probably anywhere I know at this point. I know more than I should, like how drugs affect you....and how much belts hurt.
Relationships: M/M - Relationship





	1. Part one: Just The Beginning

Heba woke up, groaning and clutching at his chest. He looked around, barely able to remember where he was. Oh right his room. Heba whimpered softly, his long, raven coloured hair falling in front of his face. The young man turned to look at the clock, it read 6:09 am. "Time to go..,," he murmured to no one but himself, rising from his small cocoon of blankets. He had to brace himself on the wall for a moment before ripping the bandages from around his chest, attempting to be silent and face away from the mirror. He did however, fail at the mirror part. Heba saw his reflection and yanked the mirror off the wall in a panic before running to the bathroom to replace his bandages.

Heba had successfully made it to school with slurs being screamed at him. He held onto his backpack tightly as he walked through the gates, inhaling sharply. A little too sharply. He felt himself being pulled to the ground by quite literally nothing, he curled up trying to hide the fact that he there were small tears running down his pale cheeks. Suddenly, the world went silent and the pain had stopped. He had blacked out.

When he awoke, he looked around. He was no longer on the wet, cold floor. He was on a sofa, with a soft blanket over him. Heba listened around and heard soft singing coming from the kitchen. He smiled, recognising the voice, "Aisuruuuuu..,,," he murmured weakly. "What Heba?" The young musician replied, coming in with two glasses filled with pale pink liquid. Yakaichi sighed, placing the drinks on the coffee table in the centre of the room. "You need to stop doing that. It's worrying me." Heba looked at him, confused, "Doing what?". This received a worried glare from Yakaichi, "Binding with bandages. I'm sorry Heba but....you're losing all your opportunities..." This caused Heba too whimper and look down, "I'm sorry..," he whimpered. Yakaichi sighed, placing a hand on the pale boys head, "It's alright Heba. It isn't your fault." he murmured, cradling the latter in his arms. Yakaichi knew that this could be an upsetting topic for Heba at times, so he wanted to make sure Heba felt safe before he went any further into the topic.


	2. Part 2 : Heads up, little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: ab/se  
> not much detail but please - continue at your own risk 💖

Heba wiped his eyes before stepping into his own house. His father sat on the couch, pointedly ignoring him - his mother was too. Heba knew the rule: Only spoke when spoken to.   
He hurried up to his room, putting his bag down and taking out a textbook, placing it on his desk. Drawing in a deep breath - not too deep this time, he'd learnt his lesson, he stared at the words on the front:  
信じる (Shinjiru)*  
Heba traced the words lightly with the pads of his fingers, whispering it to himself. He opened the Book seeing a note float out, "Wh...I'm pretty sure notes don't just fall out of books-" he whispered, picking it up and murmuring the words,  
Hey Heba,  
I know it isn't much, but I'd like you to have this. I treasure this book and hope you'll do the same.   
~ (Hopefully) Your Best Friend : やかいちあいする*

Shit. Heba stared wide eyed at the letter. Shit. He was going to try again. Heba closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing and heart rate. He ran over to his bed and searched for his phone that Yakaichi had bought for him not too long ago. Shit. "Where is it?-" Heba wiped a stray tear as he fumbled with the bedsheets, looking for the damned phone. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in his doorway. Shit. Heba froze, his heart was pounding. "Looking for something?" the shadow spoke, it sounded like a male. An old male. In his forties. Mid-forties. Heba's father. Shit. "Look at me runt." Heba's blood turned cold as he turned to look at the man. He was holding the phone in his large hand, smirking, "Care to tell me who 'Aisuru ♥︎' is?" he asked, in a very, very fake sympathetic voice. Heba looked down, feeling his eyes well up with tears, "I- They-" Heba knew what this meant. He had been told specially that he shouldn't make friends. "He what?" The father smirked. He had Heba right where he needed him. "Did I mention he's been on call this entire time?" the man laughed. That bastard! Heba's expression softened as he gazed at the phone,"Aisuru?...." he whispered. It took a second before Aisuru replied with, "I'm sorry...". The father smirked, "He told me everything Lillie-Mae. He told me about 'Heba'. He told me about the bandages. He told me everything. Just wait until I tell your mistress* hm? Pathetic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Explained  
> やかいちあいする = Japanese for "Yakaichi Aisuru"
> 
> Mistress = How Heba's mother addresses herself towards Heba.
> 
> 信じる (Shinjiru) = Japanese for Believe

**Author's Note:**

> How'd y'all like the first chapter? ><"


End file.
